Corrupting Keeve
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Ulvida decides Kii is too innocent for her own good and decides to help her friend.


HMMM, MAYBE THIS SOUNDS BRATTISH BUT I THINK WITH THIS I FINALLY CREATED A REAL MASTERPIECE...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in IE and have no association with anyone involved in the show.

Author's Note: This fic is based on real life, so its very personal, dont mess with it,

UlvidaxKeeve= superpairing!

"Why are you so mean to me?" Keeve asked in a small voice.

As usual Ulvida didn't seem to care, Keeve's eyes used enough to the dark that she could see the other girl from before finally answering, "I'm not a nice person ."

"You're nice to me... sometimes." the purple-haired girl pointed out.

"We all have moments of weakness." Ulvida said dismissively.

For a few moments the room fell into silence. Then Keeve turned over in the darkness of her room so she was looking at the other girl lying in her bed and then said something she had wanted to say for a while, "I don't understand. Sometimes you're so nice to me it... it, it's beautiful. You're so beautiful when you're being nice. Butwhen other people are around you're-"

"A gank?" Ulvida finished for her.

"Mean." Keeve corrected, quickly adding, "But it's funny. And even when it's not that's ok, because no one's nice all the time. But... you're never really nice. Not like you are with just me or other friends, and it's, it's so beautiful when you're really being nice. So, why don't you? Why don't you be really nice to me? Why... why do you always have to be so mean to me?"

"I told you-" Ulvida began.

"You're not a nice person. I get that." Keeve cut her friend off, "I'm not stupid. No one's nice all the time and I like it when you're mean sometimes but I don't understand why you have to pretend why you're mean all the time when you're not. I don't, I..."

Keeve trailed off when Ulvida suddenly turned onto her side, she gulped softly as in the darkness she stared into the eyes of the other girl. Then Ulvida lent forward and gently pressed her lips to hers.

She... she kissed her.

Ulvida kissed her!

It happened again, and again, and again, the blue haired girl gently brushing her lips against Keeve's until she responded. It wasn't a conscious thing because Keeve's head was swimming in confusing clouds which made her feel so... weird. Or something. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was kissing one of her best friends, the two of them continuied for quite a while before Ulvida pulled back and then just stared at Keeve again for a few long seconds.

Then she softly said, "If I was too nice to you, people would figure it out. And I'm not ready for that."

"Re, ready for what?" Keeve stammered.

Ulvida just smiled and kissed Keeve again.

It hadn't been a lie.

Ulvida was not a nice person. She prided herself on that fact. But she wasn't a teen comedy movie villain, despite what the likes of of the prominence or daimond dust players would probably like to think. She was just a realist.

Life was not rainbows and lollipops. People were not all decent and kind. Life was hard and brutal, and people were two-faced and selfish. She didn't need to pretend like some people that things were any different, however there was one person in Ulvida's life who the girl honestly didn't think she knew the truth about the world.

Keeve.

Just the thought of the other girls name made the bluenette feel something. Something she hated herself for feeling.

It didn't make any sense. Keeve was the living embodiment of everything Ulvida hated in life, and yet she couldn't hate the purple-haired girl. She had tried, but the other girl was... intoxicating. Infectious. Addictive.

They had been friends their whole lives and were closer than anyone would have guessed, but if Ulvida was really Keeve's friend she would have smacked the other girl into reality years ago. Of course she couldn't literally do that as it would have been like kicking a kitten or a very small child. However while any type of meanness had always been out of the question there was one alternative Ulvida had been considering pretty much throughout puberty. Now when ALiea academy had ended she made the decision to be the true friend Keeve had always deserved.

It was a risk Ulvida had feared taking for a long time, but this could be her last chance. she couldn't just let Keeve wander out into the world in her current condition. She would be eaten alive. No, Ulvida needed to make Keeve less innocent and this time she would succeed. No more movies, no more swearing, no more wild situations, no more unnecessary complicated schemes, or anything like that. This time it was going to be real simple. Ulvida was going to fuck Keeve. She was going to seduce her best friend, take the other girl's innocence from her so it would be ever so slightly easier for Keeve to live in the real world.

Ulvida had tried to be a lot more subtile with her seduction, but as the last couple of weeks had proven Keeve just didn't get subtlety which was why Ulvida was now taking a far more direct approach. This approach proved far, far more successful.

Whether Keeve was so stunned she was just letting Ulvida have her way with her or this was something the purple haired girl genuinely was extremely hard to tell, especially at first as Keeve just let her friend do all the work. However as time went on it became clear that at the very least she liked this and was going with the flow as the smaller girl kissed back with increasing hunger, not only allowing Ulvida's tongue into her mouth but massaging it with her own. Ulvida hadn't been expecting that, although she made sure Keee's tongue knew who's boss by using her own to bully it into submission and then exploring the conquered territory which was Keeve's mouth.

For a while the bluenette became lost in kissing Keeve. She enjoyed the kissing a lot and the girl her lips were so soft and inviting. However eventually the feeling of keeve's soft little body beneath her got to Ulvida and the blue haired girl began gently grinding herself down onto her best friend. It was involuntary at first, but when she let out this adorable little squeak Ulvida started doing it intentionally, resulting in more adorable little sounds from the purplehaired girl. Following that ULvida began sliding her hands over Keeve's body, ignoring all the fun parts for now, but even these little touches had the other girl squirming beneath her.

That Keeve still didn't pull away and protest was surprising to Ulvida. She'd figured just getting this far would be extremely difficult. She had been wrong, but she was also pretty sure she couldn't continue to push her luck. She needed to reassure Keeve before this could continue any further.

So Ulvida broke the kiss, waited for Keeve to open her eyes and look at her, then asked, "Keeve Do you trust me?"

she nodded slowly in response.

There was a pause and then Ulvida gently grabbed the bottom of Keeve's flowery pyjama top and began pulling it upwards. To the blue haired girls delight Keeve lifted her body up slightly, making it easier for Ulvida to remove the item of clothing. Then, honestly a little carried away, Ulvida reached for Keeve´s pyjama bottoms. This was a step too far.

"Ulvida." Keeve squeaked, looking more nervous then she had ever seen her which was really saying something, "W, wait... what..."

"Kitty." Ulvida interrupted firmly with a cutesy nickname she would never dare say in public, "I like you."

Keeve beamed, "I like you too."

Smiling softly Ulvida lent down until her face was hovering inches away from Keeve's, "No, I like-like you. The way boys like you. Do you understand?"

Keeve just stared back at her friend, the blue haired girl unsure whether her friend was just surprised or didn't understand what she was getting at.

Either way Ulvida pushed on, "That's why I'm not nice to you sometimes. I don't want anyone to know just how much I like you."

Again there was no reaction from Keeve.

"So... if you want me to stop I'll understand. I'll even go downstairs and sleep in another room if you want. But, I don't think that's what you want..." Ulvida trailed off momentarily to smirk as her eyes drifted down to Keeve's hard little nipples, "Maybe you don't know what you want. Maybe you've never really given it much thought... maybe I could help you with that..."

Once again there was no response from Keeve.

Going in for the kill Ulvida gently stroked the purple haired girl her face and then in her most husky voice possible said, "I want you Kitty-Keeve. I want to make you mine. If you don't know what that means or what I'm talking about that's ok. I just need you to trust me for a little while, ok? Just be a little patient with me and I promise I'll make you feel really, really good."

There was a long moment of silence, Ulvida searching her mind for what else she could say.

Then Keeve softly said, "You can do whatever you want to me."

It was Ulvida's turn to be stunned into silence. She had never heard Keeve sound so serious. Never. It was kind of a turn on, as was the fact that her friend had just given her permission to do anything to her.

With renewed focus Ulvida kissed Keeve, the blue haired girl momentarily surprised by how easily her friends kissed her back from the get go however Ulvida quickly got over it so she could focus on shoving her tongue down Keeve's throat.

After a few breathless moments of kissing the blue haired girl moved her lips down to Keeve's neck, gently kissing and nipping at the flesh there before moving down to Keeve's surprisingly large boobs. Ulvida spent a lot of time with Keeveand on some level she knew the girl had matured into having quite a full, curvy figure. However she somehow hadn't noticed just how big Keeve's tits had become, Ulvida marvelling in this fact as she slid her lips over them before latching onto a nipple.

"Reina!" Keeve half squeaked, half gasped, using Ulvida's real name.

The following sounds out of Keeve's mouth were unintelligible, the girls mind a confused muddle as Reina's mouth did things to her. Things which felt naughty and wrong, but oh so good.

For a long time now Keeve had been having these feelings that she didn't really understand. That was nothing new, she found there was a lot about the world she didn't understand, or didn't want to understand, and it never really bothered her. But this did.

before they died and she was brought to sun garden Keeve had tried to talk to her parents, but they brushed her off. She'd wanted to ask Reina or even Maquia and Rean, but she always chickened out. That left her with the advice her brother had given her to try and find a boy who was willing to show her how to deal with these odd feelings she was having. She'd tried that, but none of her relationships had lasted long enough for her to feel brave enough to ask, and none of them had ever really made her feel anything, not like she was feeling right now with Reina's lips around her nipple.

Suddenly Keeve felt Reina's tongue slide around her nipple, the weird feeling making he purple haired girl arch her back slightly off the bed and let out a loud moan. Then she felt Reina smiling around her nipple before sliding her tongue around her nipple again, this time in the opposite direction. she did this over and over in between sucks for a few moments then finally she removed her mouth from her friend's nipple.

Reina now totally got it. She had mocked guys for their obsession with boobs, threatened them for staring at hers, and given Gran a teasing look for is eyes lingering on her inconveniently big tits. But now Reina got it because in that moment she found herself infatuated with Keeve's tits. So much so she became completely lost worshipping these heavenly soft little mountains of flesh for what had to be an hour. Then all of a sudden something snapped inside her.

Maybe all of Keeve's moans got to her, or maybe she was suddenly aware of just how horny she was, Reina didn't know and didn't care. All that mattered was one moment she was just sucking on her friend's tits, the next her right hand was quickly sliding down Keeve's flat little stomach to rest in between the purple haired girl's legs.

Feeling Keeve's wetness through those pyjamas made Reina growl and immediately shoved her hand into her best friend's pyjama bottoms.

Keeve let out a high-pitched gasp and shut her eyes tight as she felt Reina touching her down there. Then, almost like she could sense she was being watched, Keeve fluttered her eyes open and found herself staring up into Reina's piercing blue eyes.

Like most of the looks Reina gave her Keeve felt like it should be terrifying, and on some level it was, but mostly it made her feel something else entirely. However before she had time to give much thought the bluenette's fingers started sliding up and down her special place, melting her mind away with such incredible sensations.

As she became lost to those sensations Keeve's eyelids fluttered closed. Then she heard, "Open your eyes Kii." Kii smiled when Reina finally spoke out her real name.

Reina's voice was soft but demanding, Keeve quickly doing as she was told and then... then she was unable to think coherently.

As much as Reina had loved the feeling of rubbing Kii's pussy lips it was nothing compared to sliding her index finger into the her friend's wet little love hole. The little cry Kii let out, the look on the innocent girl's face, the feeling of her friend's pussy clamping down on her finger so incredibly tightly, it was all beyond description.

While Reina was still trying to cope with her feelings her body went into business for itself, a primal growl escaping her lips as her finger began pumping in and out of Kii's cunt. Of course that in turn had the downside of overwhelming Reina further as for the first time in her life the bluenette found herself fucking another girl. And not just any girl, but her best friend. Innocent little Kii Fumiko who probably didn't even understand what was happening to her.

With that thought Reina finally managed to regain control of herself. She still fucked Kii, harder than ever, but more importantly she had control over her own feelings again.

After all, she was no dyke. This was a favour to Kii. Take away the girl's innocence and make her a little more ready for the real world. Better still Reina was going to break Kii's heart. That would toughen the girl up. Because the bluenette had lied before, she didn't like-like Kii. She didn't and she never would, because she wasn't gay. Not even a little bit. The fact that she was feeling hotter now than she'd ever done with anybody didn't mean she was in denial about having lesbian tendencies, she was just really enjoying dominating this innocent little thing beneath her.

That was why Reina growled, "You're mine now Kii. Mine! What are you?"

Those words brought Kii back from wherever she had gone, the purple haired girl first blushing as she tried to comprehend what Reina had just said, and then crying out joyfully as she felt a second finger pushing inside her.

"Tell me!" Reina pushed, "Tell me who you belong too!"

"Y, oooooooh, you." Kii squeaked, "I belong to you. Mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhh, I'm yours Reina!"

"That's right." Reina said firmly, "And from now on you're going to do everything I say!"

"Y, yesssssssss! Kii moaned.

"Good." she grinned, "Then tell me to fuck you."

"Reina!" Kii exclaimed before she blushed as red as at tomatoe, "That's, ooooohhhhhh, that's a bad word ooooooohhhhhhhh myyyyyyy gooossssshhhhh!"

her head spun as Reina's thumb pressed against something in between her legs and began to rub it. It was such a tiny thing, Kii had never really noticed it before, but now her entire world seemed to revolve around the feeling of Reina's thumb rubbing that little thing and the bluenette's fingers moving in and out of her special area. Those touches felt so wonderful, and they were making Kii feel something she'd never felt before.

"Say it!" Reina demanded for what felt like the millionth time, "Tell me to fuck you or I'll stop."

Kii normally did what her friend said but there were exceptions, this time being one of them. However when Reina started slowing down the speed of those fingers moving inside of her Kii found she didn't want this to stop. She really, really didn't want this to stop.

So, again blushin, Kii lowered her head and whispered so softly it was barely above a squeak, "Fuck me."

After that she was anything but quiet, Reina's fingers moving so quickly inside of her, and moving her thumb just as fast, that Kii felt completely overwhelmed by the feeling she was going to explode. Only this time she didn't feel like a balloon, she felt like a stick of dynamite in one of those funny cartoons, and that her fuse was burning out so very quickly, and she could feel it getting closer and closer and closer to the end, and she wasn't sure what's going to happen when it reach that end but she was scared and excited at the same time and...

Before she could finish her last thought the fuse ran out and Kii exploded. She couldn't really think of a better term for it. She couldn't think at all. Kii could only scream Reina's name and writhe underneath the other girl as she had one of the best experiences of her life.

When she came her pink eyes got so wide Reina felt like she lost herself in them. Her mouth also made this little 'O' shape. But Reina's main focus was Kii's already amazingly tight little cunt clamping down on her fingers so hard it felt like they would break. They didn't, and it hurt in a good way, so Reina kind of liked it, especially when she removed her fingers several moments later from a motionless Kii and found they were completely soaked in girl cum.

The sight, and the feeling, of her fingers being covered with girl cum was fascinating to Reina. Bringing those fingers closer to her face she studied them long and hard before she brought them almost all the way to her lips. Then she realised what she was doing and scolded herself. She was no lesbian. She needed to remember that. She had her suspicions about Kii though, suspicions she was determined to test.

With that in mind Reina turned her attention to a now very flushed Kii who was looking up at her in wonderment.

As a wicked grin threatened to cross her face Reina reached down and pressed her cum coated fingers to Kii's lips. To Reina's delight Kii parted her lips without any further prompting, allowing Reina to slowly push her fingers into the smaller girl's mouth.

the purple haired girl thought this might be a little weird, and maybe a little icky, and she wasn't sure why Reina would want her to do this, but even if she wasn't feeling dazed Kii would do almost anything for Reina.

Thankfully the taste of... down there, wasn't icky. It was yummy, Kii happily sucking Reina's fingers clean, moving her lips up and down those fingers to make sure she got every drop.

Reina wasn't sure the other girl understood just how erotic this display was, or how Kii sucking on her fingers made her feel, but that wasn't the important part which Reina chose to focus on, "You like that Kitty-Kii? You like the way pussy tastes?"

Kii blushed but nodded her head as she continued sucking on Reina's fingers.

"I thought you would." Reina smirked, pulling her fingers from Kii's mouth before adding, "And I bet you'd like some more, wouldn't you?"

Kii nodded again, this time more eagerly and with less of a blush on her face.

"Then take those pyjamas off." Reina ordered firmly. Kii gave her a quizzical look, but the bluenette only had to give a cold, icy stare for the smaller girl to do as she was told, Reina's eyes lingering over Kii's legs and the little treasure that was in between them. Then Reina focused again to command, "Now, smell the front of those pyjama bottoms. Smell then! Good, now lick the crotch. Taste yourself you naughty little girl."

Reina was surprised at kii's willingness to obey her, and how arousing she found herburying her face in the crotch of her own pyjama bottoms which were soaking in the her cum and pussy juice. The latter was also kind of worrying but Reina was too turned on to give it much thought, choosing instead to capitalise on Kii being distracted. Reina did this by quickly tearing her pyjamas and socks off her body meaning both girls were completely naked except for Kii's socks.

Holding out her own pyjama bottoms Reina very firmly called out, "Kii."

Looking up from where her nose was still buried in her own pyjamas Kii spotted what Reina was holding out for her and bit her lip nervously. Then about a second later she let go of her pyjama bottoms, grabbed Reina's and brought them up to her nose. They smelt amazing and tasted even better, Kii moaning as she slid her tongue out over the crotch of her best friend's pyjamas and tasted... Reina.

Kii knew this was probably weird and wrong but she really, really liked it. It made her feel like she'd felt when Reina was kissing her, and doing those other things to her. But after a while she licked all the yummy juice away, and while the sweet smell lingered it was a poor substitute for the delicious flavour which Kii was already craving to taste again.

Just after that thought went through Kii's mind she heard a light cough. When she looked up to investigate Kii saw the most beautiful thing in the world, several seconds ticking by as the redhead stared at her naked best friend.

Having Kii look at her like that initially knocked Reina off her game but she quickly recovered, curling her index finger in a come-hither motion, then as Kii was slowly making her way towards her Reina lowered that finger, slid it over her own pussy lips, then brought it up just in time so she could press her finger against Kii's mouth. Kii immediately parted her lips and sucked on Reinas finger eagerly, the whole time giving her a burning hungry look.

Once she was pretty sure her finger was clean Reina asked huskily, "Do you want more?"

Kii nodded her head softly, continuing to give Reina that infuriating look.

That was all Reina could take,she forcefully shoved Kii's face into her cunt.

Immediately Kii began lapping away at Reina's twat like a cat with a saucer of milk, Reina letting out a series incoherent noises as she tried to regain control of herself.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Kii wasn't supposed to be so eager. She should be nervous, hesitant, Reina having to push her verbally for hours before pushing her physically. More importantly Kii's tongue wasn't meant to feel so good sliding against her pussy lips. It was meant to be just good enough to get her off with a little prompting and Reina fantasising about some hot guy. Instead Reina's whole world began to revolve around Kii's tongue, the blue haired girl aware of the movement of that wonderful thing and almost nothing else.

It was ridiculous. nobody had never made Reina feel this good. Never. So, either her ex-boyfriend was a lousy lover or... no! Reina wasn't gay. She was sure of that. Kii was just a ridiculously good rug muncher. Yeah, that was it. Reina had always thought Kii was gay for her and the way the she was burying her face into Reina's pussy was all the confirmation the bluenette needed. That it was Reina who was pushing Kii's face into her cunt was irrelevant, if the little dyke didn't want to be in between Reina's thighs she would be protesting, not eagerly eating pussy like a little lesbian slut.

Mostly trying to make herself better Reina ran these thoughts as she mindlessly growled, "Mmmmmm fuck Kii, ohhhhhhhh fuck, lick me. Lick my cunt. Lick it you little cunt lapper! Oooooooh Kii, lick me, mmmmmm oh, lick me you nasty little pussy licker. Fuck me you dirty little dyke! Mmmmmmm fuck me with your tongue you naughty little lesbian slut! Ooooooohhhhhhh fuck me!"

Kii was so lost licking Reina's special place it took a while for her to notice Reina was even speaking to her. When she did Kii was incredibly embarrassed by the dirty words, but they kind of made her feel good and she couldn't really argue. She was everything Reina said she was. Or at least she was definitely everything she understood.

As Kii's mind wandered her tongue work became slower. This greatly displeased Reina, "NO, fuck me! Fuck me you little dyke! Stop daydreaming and oooooooooohhhhhhhhh Kii! Yes, that's it, yeeeeessssssss! Lick me! Fuck me! Oh Kii!"

Refocusing on what was important Kii concentrated on thrusting her tongue in and out of Reina, pausing only to swallow the heavenly liquid which was flowing out of the other girl like a river.

That juice was the most delicious thing Kii had ever tasted, and that was really saying something as Kii had a sweet tooth. She liked to stuff her bag, locker and anywhere else she could think of with the yummiest candy and stuff her face with it constantly, but none of the yummy candy even compared to the sweet taste of Reina.

Kii didn't think anything could taste as good as this. Then Reina's words became completely incoherent, her fingernails dug into the back of Kii's head and she shoved Kii down into her centre so hard the girl could barely breathe. Reina kept her there, her face pressed against the other girl's most private of areas for a few long moments. It was during that time some sort of liquid squirted into Kii's mouth and somehow it was even yummier than what had been flowing out of Jade before.

Immediately loving the taste Kii swallowed as much as she could, but while a good amount of it went directly down her throat Reina was grinding herself against the purple haired girls pretty face and as a result she became covered in Reinas cum.

Reina was very aware of this and it added to her pleasure more than it should. Of course she was more focused on the fact that she'd just cum harder in Kii's mouth than she'd ever done before, and regardless of what it might mean she wanted to keep fucking Kii throughout the night. Which was why it had to stop.

Telling Keeve to stop wasn't as easy as it should have been. First Reina put it off so she could get over that powerful orgasm, then she wanted to relax and enjoy the after-shocks, then she wanted to make sure Kii's eager little tongue cleaned her cunt of every drop of cum. After that Reina opened her mouth to tell Kii to stop but the words seem to refuse to come out of her mouth. So she used the hand which was still firmly gripping the back of Kii's head to 'encourage' the redhead to move upwards, Kii quickly getting the message and crawling up her body until they were face to face.

For a terrifying moment the bluenette became lost in kii's pink eyes. Then Kii lent forward for a kiss, closing those hypnotic little eyes in the process.

Feeling like she was just waking from a trance Reina turned her head so her friend only got to kiss her cheek, then she said bluntly, "Go wash your face." Kii gave this a look of disappointment which tugged at Reina's cold heart but the blue haired girl remained strong, keeping her face emotionless as Kii gathered up her pyjamas, put them back and skulked out of her room.

Reina lay where she was for a few seconds and then convinced her tired body to get up, quickly pull her pyjamas back on, return to the bed and trying get to sleep before Kii returned. She was unsuccessful with the final act, but she kept her eyes closed and tried to fake sleep as she heard her friends return to the room, quietly close the door behind her and slip into the bed. To Reina's disgust Kii snuggled into her body, taking one of the bluenette's arms and gently covering herself with it as the purple haired girl rested her head on her chest.

Reina opened her mouth to protest this but before she could get a word out she heard Kii whispering, "I like-like you too Reina."

A few seconds past, then Reina noticed Kii's breathing slow. Not being cruel enough to wake her up she relaxed and allowed her exhaustion to set in. Unfortunately the last thing the bluenette did before she fell asleep was looked down which meant her last thought was how cute her best friend looked when she was sleeping.


End file.
